Family Love
by LoveShipper
Summary: Tasha and Donald renew their vows. Two couples in one story: Brase and Donald\Tasha


I don't own anybody so don't sue. This is a new kind of story I am trying out; two couples in one story. It will be Donald\Tasha and Chase\Bree so please be kind to me if I am a little out of my element. Hope you guys enjoy.

Tasha

Who would have thought that me making an account on a Yahoo dating site would lead to me meeting the man of my dreams? I sure didn't. James, with his cheating, lying, deceiving and cold affection for his own son and wife made sure I had a low opinion of guys who seemed like my dream man at first but then changed over time. I was kind of happywhen he ran off with his little girlfriend when Leo was 2 months old. I would never have to see him again unless he decided to be a father to our son for once in his life then we will set up father-son meetings.

But the divorce soured my opinion of men. I wasn't exactly popular with men growing up. I was more "girl-friend" material that boys go to as a listening ear, give girl advice on winning their crushes' hearts and of course the girl used as a play-toy to make the ex jealous and take them back and then cast away like possessions and not an actual person with emotions. So for 8 years I was a single mom, James and I were in and out of court cause for some dumb reason he refused to pay child support or even visit with his son.

But after some serious thought and of course a talk with my mother; I realized that Leo needed a male influence to teach him to be the man I wanted him to be; intrgrity, kind, generous, family-best friend orietended, sweet, sensitive, romantic and takes care of the people he loves. I was lonely without any male affection, comfort, support and I didn't like the idea that I would be left alone once Leo made his own life.

So I decided to join the dating game, I went on blind dates with men who were so wrong for me for many different reasons and went online dating sites. I don't know what it was but when I first read Donald's message, something inside me told me that this guy is someone I want to get to know better. We talked for 2 months daily for hours at a time until Leo would remind me that I had to work the next day so I should really go to bed.

Donald

I never expected to be a single dad at 22 of three kids. Growing up I decided that if I never got married and had kids it would be ok. Just as long as I became the world famous billionaire scientist that I dreamed of becoming I would be satisfied in my life. I mean yes there were times especially when I witnessed my parents' obvious love for each other after many years of wedded bliss and wished it upon myself but then again I could never could seem to find a woman who didn't mind their man being smarter then them and having something else on their minds then giving them their entire attention 24\7.

Plus I wanted to be a good parent which means that whatever woman I get involved with has to be a good, moral,caring, understanding and loving mother figure to Adam, Bree and Chase. They need that in their life to be the all around, caring, loving and moral young men and woman I want them to be. That role didn't seem to fit any of the limited woman I dated until I first talked to Tasha, one of the qualities of many that drew me to her.

Talking to Tasha, I felt like a teenager as I was always eager to come home from work and rushed right to the computer, after training the kids of course, and seeing if Tasha messaged me. During the day I was thinking about what I thought Tasha looked like in my mind ( I didn't do her justice) and what I wanted to talk to her about that night.

There were many moments where Adam, Bree and Chase teased and joshed me about how I would saunter around the lab with a lovestruck smile on my face and my head up in the clouds like a lovesick teenager either after talking or thinking of Tasha. Even though they teased me, I knew they were estatic that I had might have found the woman of my dreams. Plus if I was happy and in love then they were happy for me.

Tasha

Donald and I met face to face after talking for two months and our relationship and love only blossomed. I was thrilled when Donald met Leo and they instantly clicked like I hoped they would. Both were considered slightly ackward, gawky and dorky in today's society but to me they were adorable and endearing dorks and that was one of the reasons why I fell in love with them both. Reminds me some of the reasons why I fell in love with my oldest and middle son but that is another story.

We even went on outings as a trio, to the museums, comic books expositions and picnics in the park with Donald and Leo trying to play frisbe and soccer and being adorabley really bad at it. I would have loved to have met my soon to be daughter and sons before Donald asked me to marry him with lots of stuttering and fumbling of the ring and his words at the Effiel Tower in Paris but that didn't mean I didn't fall instantly in love with them when I did met them.

We were married in the local justice court with only Leo and the priest as witnesses. It was not the wedding I dreamed about having as a child in any means but hey I was marrying the man of my dreams with my son there so I was deleriously happy that day. And my life got even better once Leo and I started our new life in our new house with our new husband\stepfather and new daughter\sons\ older brothers and sister.

Third Person POV

The next two years went by in a flash; mixed in with loads of missions to save the world by people trying to control the world since they had no control over their own lives and were egotiscal to think they are Gods who have a right to control the world and pout whenever things don't go their way.

On the flip side, there was also the typical sweet,adorable, touching and hilarious family moments of two families becoming one. Tasha was thrilled that Leo had found his comedy companion in Adam, a companion who wasn't afraid to be as dorky, silly with witty banter at every turn and a source of laughter and loving shake of their heads for the entire family.

She had always wanted to have more children after Leo was born and with marrying Donald she had gotten her wish; two more sons and a daughter. But she knew that it might take some time until Chase, Bree and Adam thought of her as someone more then their stepmother and more like the mother they needed in their lives; that is the person she wanted to be for them.

Tasha wanted to be the person that all her kids came to for advice on life or on big descions they had to make and for the love, care, understanding and support all children needed to be the responsible, mature, sweet, caring, all rounded adults every parents wants. More or less she wanted to be a mom to more then her biological child but she didn't want to force herself on anyone.

It was kind of a gradual process but eventually the kids started to call her "mom" which thrilled Tasha to pieces and put a smile on her face each time she heard one of the kids calling her that, no matter how many times she heard it. Finally it seemed like the Davenports were one big family, through good and bad times with two parents who genuinely love and care for their children, all four of them with lots of memories, future and past.

One night Donald took Tasha outside to talk to her privately about something, not that is was really private when you had eight pairs of eyes peering out the front windows thankful that one of them had super senses and could hear the conversation clearly. What child hasn't listenned into their parents' conversation at least once in their life? was the excuse they would give if caught.

"Donald, I am so excited for our anniversary. I have quite a few surprises planned for you. Not going to give you any hints but let's say you will be telling everyone you met what a sweet and romantic wife you have, not that you don't already say that. Now what to do with the kids while we are gone. I love them but last time we left them alone, we came home to the house a complete mess.''

The only response she got from Donald was him going down on his knee, holding up her engagement ring which he must have taken off her dresser that morning. "I know that our first wedding wasn't the kind that you probably dreamt about having as a little girl. I was and still am madly in love with you and I couldn't wait months to marry you so the courthouse had to be the place to make it official. This is the anniversary that I will make it up to you. Please marry me again"

Both of them ignored the obvious but muffled "awws" they could hear from inside, they knew their children wouldn't let their parents talk in private, and focused on this conversation. "Donald, do you even have to ask? Of course I will re-marry you. I didn't care where we got married as long as I was marrying the man of my dreams so it was the perfect wedding. This is going to be perfect, we can have the wedding outdoors with the kids involved. I love you so much."

As they kissed, they heard muffled cheers, "Yeah we are going to be part of our parents' wedding" and "Awws" and when they turned around, still in each other's arms, they saw three heads popping down and Adam smiling and waving unaware he was suppose to duck when his parents turned around before his siblings pulled him down also. Tasha and Donald just laughed and continued to kiss.

The next few weeks the Davenport house was even more hectic then usual, well the house was usually always hectic with missions and of course the shanigans of Leo and Adam. But instead of normal family conversations, everything seemed to be centered around the wedding from the time everyone woke up to the time they went to bed. The kids were starting to get bored of the whole ordeal, why did there have to be so many aspects for a simple ceremony?

"For the love of everything holy. I knew dad is an over-the-top-money-is-not-an-issue-when-it-comes-t o-the-happiness-of-family, extravengant kind of person but really a five tier cake for 7 people? That's as ridiculous as the thousands of flowers being bought in when there are flowers for free all around us or mom having an eleborate, jeweled, silk made from actual silkworms gown" Bree complained as she and her siblings lounged on the couch after a hard and long day at school.

"I know. Weddings are suppose to be a day where two people who are head over heels in love and want to spend the rest of their lives together as husband and wife. Not a contest of "how much money we can spend to make this simple day of love into an extravegant travesty?". Someone should tell mom and dad that even though this is suppose to be the "wedding that wasn't" they don't have to go overboard." Chase commented as he tried to wiggle out from being wedged between the arm of the sofa and Adam.

When Chase squeezed out and then plopped down beside Bree, letting her use his lap as a footrest, he noticed that his siblings were looking at him surprised at his kind of romantic thoughts on weddings and love. He just shrugged and said: "What? I have had to listen to Bree waxing about love and all the emotions,actions, words and challenges it details since forever." which got him a playful swat from his sister on the arm.

"Awww Chasey has a lovey dovey side. (mimics kissing) Ok Mr Lovester, if you were marrying your sweetie, when you get one of course, what would your wedding be like? I assume that Leo and I would be the best men cause bros need to stick together. Although just to warn you I will need a box of kleenex in my tux cause I will be bawling that my baby brother is getting married." Adam asked while leaning against the arm of the couch, eager to hear Chase's vision of a wedding.

"Adam, I am only 15, too young to get married, and the girl that I might or might not be in love with doesn't even know how I feel and by the way no matter how much you prod me I will never tell you the girl's name. But if I got to plan a wedding, I would have an outdoor wedding with the scenery as my decorations, a basic meal planned out; you know small finger appetizers, dinner, the wedding cake as desert and of course a dj to dance the night away with my new bride and family. Simplier the better, all I care about is that I am marrying the woman I love."

"Awww see this is why guys should listen to girls'gushing about love cause they then become total sweeties. Like you, yes you are a sweetie. Yes you are, yes you are. Chasey is the sweetie." Bree said in a cooing and baby tone while pinching and squeezing Chase's checks together like you would a small child.

"Bree, for the last time, we are only a year apart. So stop treating me like a little kid, these checks aren't for pinching or squishing. They are meant for kissing, if it is the right girl of course. So quit it." Chase said in a kind of squished voice then Bree and he realized how close their faces were, they could smell the other's mint breath and see the different colors in the other's eyes.

Their moment was interupted by Adam declaring: "Oh goody. I love staring contests. Me next. I want to play the winner." Bree and Chase jumped a mile and scrambled to either ends of the couch and prayed that neither of their brothers noticed their "not so sibling" moment. They didn't seem to have cause Adam leaped into front of Chase and stared him down in a challenge of the next game of staring.

The next day was wedding clothing shopping. The kids were able to help Tasha pick her dress, since she needed a guy's opinion but didn't want Donald to see her before the wedding, kind of a superstition. To make it fun and not have the boys bored out of their minds, they made a game of rating from 1-10 the dresses or of course doing the childish game of thumbs up and down.

Tasha found her perfect dress; an a-line spaghetti straps with v-neck lace appliqué tea length dress. (link:  .  ). When she came out of the dressingroom all that could be heard was: "Ohh la la. Mom looks hot!" "10, defintely 10" and "No more dresses that is it". "Oh mom, you look beautiful. Dad will melt when he sees you." from her darling children.

Chase, Adam and Leo had it easy with finding their suits since they only really needed to worry about the color of the shirts which of course had to match Bree's dress. So it was off to another store to look for bridemaid's dresses. The boys had fun running around the store trying to find the most ridiculous dress ever so they can good naturally laugh and tease her when she comes out.

Well that was Adam and Leo's game, Chase was actually taking it serious and trying to remember his sister's style and what he thought would look good on her, not that he was imagining her in those dresses parading in front of him (not that he would admit it to anyone). When there was a reasonable amount of dresses it was time for the dressingrooms, some of the dresses actually looked good on her but either the style, the color it was available in or the cut didn't work for the wedding or Bree's body.

But it was Chase's choice ( product/153/short-chiffon-bridesmaid-dresses) that made everyone's jaw drop, eyes bug out and be dumbfounded for several seconds. Oh wait that was only Chase who did those things, the rest of his family instantly stood up and clapped exclaiming that the dress was the one. So it was determined that the kids and Donald will wear violet as the wedding colors were pastel colors.

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo decided that since the wedding was small there was no point in hiring a caterer so it was a trip to the grocery store for a simple yet hopefully still delicious dinner; curry chicken, mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables and of course dinner rolls. Then a trip to the party store for some Chinese laterns, tablecloths and linens and of course the vase for the bouquet of fresh cut flowers of the center piece.

The day of the wedding was beautiful and sunny but also very busy. Chase, Leo, Bree and Adam were rushing around getting the food and everything else set up along with their grandma (Tasha's mom). They didn't want their parents to worry about anything on this special and already busy day. Soon the wedding march began which Bree started the procedure of the woman. Adam, Leo and Donald smiled lovingly at their daughter\sister as she glided past.

But it took a kick to Chase's ankle to stop him from drooling over Bree although to be honest his eyes still never really left Bree for the rest of the ceremony. Then it was Donald's turn to stare with love and adoration at Tasha as she came down the aisle on her mom's arm, smile shining brighter then the sun, from ear to ear and filled with all the love she felt for the man on the aisle in each step.

Tasha and Donald wrote their own vows which got even the boys to go aww in their heads: "Growing up I never really believed that there was someone made especially for everyone. Only a certain amount of people ever find their soulmates and I was told that I wasn't that type of person. I even wrote a list of all the qualities I hoped my true love would have and I am happy to say that you have surpassed that list and more.

I love you with all my heart, soul and even more then any of my possession likes my millions of money and I hope that I will be able to at least once in our marriage show you how much I love you. Thank you for coming into my life, loving me for me and of course loving my kids as your own so quickly." Donald teared up a little bit as he was saying his speech but Tasha wiped them gently away.

"Like every other girl, I had a list of qualities that I wanted my dream man to have and since meeting you I have been checking them off one by one. This only proves what I have known since our 3rd date, that you are the man of my dreams. Thank you for loving me when I was unable to love myself and for teaching me that true love really does exist.

I love you more then words and actions could ever tell you. I love you with all my heart and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much and it will still not be enough. Thank you for loving Leo and for making me believe in love and life after heartache." Tasha said with obvious controlled tears as it shakes and wavers as she talks as well as the tears coming out of her eyes.

Soon Tasha and Donald were pronounced husband and wife again and celebrated it with a sweet kiss after kiss while the kids and Grandma Dooley clapped and cheered. Then it was dinner time which held many family-like conversations. The kids' speech made their parents tear up with love and give hugs and kisses: "All we can say is that we love you both and we wish you both the lifetime of love and happiness.

You two are the best role models of what parents should be and the example of true love, even if it is in the older years of your life, just saying. We just hope that when we find our true love that we will be as in love and happy as you two are." Then it was time for a fun game of a song with the word "kiss" in it to be played and whoever guessed it could choose who would kiss who.

Soon laughter and good natured teasing could be heard around the table; Bree and Rose Dooley alternated if Tasha or Donald won and even made a big show of planting a kiss on the boys' cheeks which they wiped off with a big smile. The last song "Kiss You" by One Direction was a close one, but Tasha got it a second before the kids did so Bree was chosen to kiss Chase.

It was suppose to be a simple cheek kiss but fate had other plans; Chase, for some unknown reason, turned his head as Bree was going near his face so their lips met. It was over before anyone knew it but that didn't mean that they didn't feel sparks or the world disappearing that the kiss brought. It ended with Bree and Chase trying to divert their gaze to their food like it was the most interesting thing and then stealing glances at the other.

Then it was time for the dancing. After the traditional bride and groom slow dance to "When You Say Nothing at All", it was time for some more dancing ranging from oldies, classics, slow dances and "teen pop" which got everybody on the dance floor, groving, shaking, moving their bodies to the beat and having a wonderful time not caring how silly their dance moves were.

The slow dances were the sweetest; the gentlemen alterated dancing with the important woman in their lives with Leo, Adam and Chase starting off watching their feet more then looking at their mom, sister and grandma's eyes, they didn't want to step on any toes, but a gentle nudge brought their eyes back to the right place.

When Bree and Chase were dancing, they started off dancing the traditional way (one arm is holding the other's hand and the other one on the waist), as they were unsure that they wanted to feel the same sparks or any feelings or emotions that weren't exactly sibling like as what had happened during the kiss.

Then they got intertwined in the emotion that seemed to swirl around them so their arm positions changed from Bree's arms wrapping around Chase's neck while his went around her waist and then their eyes locked until every emotion they are feeling; uncertainty, care and love, swirled around.

They didn't even notice that the music had stopped until they heard people clearing their voices so their arms dropped from their positions and gazes were adverted. The night ended with Donald and Tasha waving and blowing kisses goodbye from a bright red convertible as it sped down the road. This day was definetly one to remember.


End file.
